The Same Love
by Veelonica
Summary: Kisah cinta segitiga yang tidak pernah diduga sebelumnya. THE SAME LOVE CHAPTER 1 PUBLISH!


**Same Love**

**Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Drama**

**Rate : T**

**WARNING! OOC,TYPO,ALUR CEPAT,BOYSLOVE,ETC**

**Enjoy!**

**SAKURA POV**

Namaku Haruno Sakura, seorang yang terlahir tanpa bantuan Dewi Fortuna. Kenapa? Aku selalu merasa menjadi orang yang kurang bahkan tidak beruntung. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sedang menyukai seseorang yang dulu begitu dekat denganku, tapi pada akhirnya kami terpisah jauh karena suatu hal yang terjadi pada kami pada saat itu. Aku sering mencoba untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya melalui surat, tapi yang aku dapat adalah dia merobek surat dariku dan membuangnya tepat didepan mataku. Sungguh menyakitkan bukan? Itulah kenyataannya.

Tapi, aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Aku tidak peduli dengan dia yang menolak dihadapanku, aku harus bisa menyampaikan perasaan ini. Dia harus mengetahuinya.

"Hey! Kau sedang memikirkan siapa? Serius sekali sepertinya." Goda Ino, salah satu teman dekatku sambil menepuk bahuku. Akan aku kenalkan pada kalian. Ino Yamanaka, salah satu temanku saat masih sekolah dasar sampai sekarang. Walaupun kami sering melempar ledekan, tapi bukan halangan bagi kami untuk tidak berteman bahkan membuat kami semakin akrab. Kami saling mendukung dalam hal apapun termasuk seseorang yang kami cintai.

"Hah? Aku sedang tidak memikiran siapapun. Ingin tahu sekali." Jawabku pada Ino dengan nada yang aku buat sedikit tinggi karena dibuat kesal olehnya. "Oh? Benarkah? Apakah kau ditolak lagi olehnya?" tanya Ino kepadaku dengan nada seperti ledekan dan seolah itu adalah hal yang sudah aku lakukan seribu kali, padahal baru beberapa kali saja. "Aku sudah tidak bisa berbohong kepadamu lagi" jawabku sambil menghela nafas panjang, sedangkan Ino tertawa mendengar jawabanku.

"Lebih baik kau berkata jujur saja, Sakura. Bagaimana dengan cara dia menolakmu sekarang? Merobek suratnya? Membuangnya? Melemparnya? Atau bagaimana?" tanya Ino bertubi-tubi hingga aku bingung mulai menjawab pertanyaannya dari mana.

"Dia membalas suratnya, bahkan menyertakan namaku disana, sepertinya dia sudah tahu jika surat itu dariku. Tapi isi suratnya saat membuatku terkejut dan hampir menangis-" Belum selesai aku menjawab, Ino sudah memotongku "Ralat ya. Pasti kau menangis, Sakura. Bukan hampir" Ino berucap seolah dia mengkoreksi kalimatku yang salah dan tidak berkenan baginya, tapi memang benar begitu adanya. Aku menangis saat membaca surat balasannya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana membahasnya, tapi aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu untuk berhenti mengejar cintamu. Tapi, apa kau tidak lelah dengan penolakan yang selama ini kau terima, Sakura?" Ino terlihat bingung dengan kisahku yang terlalu rumit baginya tapi tidak bagiku. "Tidak ada dalam kamus seorang Haruno Sakura untuk merasa lelah atau putus asa" jawabku dengan mantap. "Apapun keputusanmu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu sebagai sahabat" Ino menepuk bahuku sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"Sakura! Bagaimana jika kita ke cafe langganan saja? Aku mulai lapar" Ino mengajakku sambil mengelus perutnya tanda lapar dan disusul oleh tawa renyahnya, aku ikut tertawa melihat aksi Ino. "Ayo saja. Kenapa tidak?" aku menjawab tanda setuju dengan ajakan Ino. Akhirnya kami bangkit dari posisi awal dan melangkahkan kaki menuju Cafe yang kami tuju.

**...**

Liburan musim panas telah dimulai dan itu adalah tanda aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya disekolah. Aku akan merindukan sosoknya. Pasti. Andai saja aku bisa bersenang-senang dengannya selama liburan, aku yakin liburan ini akan semakin terasa lengkap.

'_Drrrrttttt drrrrtttt drrrtttt'_

Sepertinya ada panggilan masuk tapi aku tidak tahu dari siapa. Aku mengambil ponselku tanpa melihat nama yang tertera disana, dan langsung menggeser tombol hijau.

"Hallo? Ada apa?" Aku mencoba membuka topik untuk mengetahui siapa yang disebrang sana yang menelponku.

"Sakura!" Dari suara yang sangat melengking itu, aku sudah dapat mengenali suara ini. Suara Ino.

"Kenapa?" Aku memutar bola mataku malas, kalau sudah begini pasti dia ada maunya.

"Sakura! Hari ini sedang diadakan konser salah satu boygroup favorit kita! Ayo kita nontong bareng! Aku sudah menyiapkan 2 tiket!" Suara disebrang sana terdengar begitu antusias dan aku ingin mengoreksi, itu adalah boygroup favorit Ino bukan kami atau kita. Aku hanya menyukai lagunya, sedangkan Ino sangat _addict._

"Baiklah, kirim aku lokasinya. Aku segera kesana"

Aku langsung menutup telp secara sepihak dan entah omelan apa yang akan aku dapatkan saat nanti bertemu dengan Ino.

**...**

"Astaga! Penampilan mereka keren sekali! Mereka juga terlihat tampan dengan kostum yang dipakai tadi. Kau setuju denganku kan Sakura?" Dari sebelum konser dan sesudah konser seperti ini, masih saja Ino terlihat sangat antusias bahkan berulang kali dia berkata ingin menjadi istri dari salah satu member. Kalau sudah fanatik memang susah ya. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Ino. Jika aku menjawab dengan jawaban lain, aku pastikan Ino akan meninggalkanku dan membiarkan aku pulang sendiri.

Tiba-tiba waktu terasa berhenti begitu saja, diantara ribuan orang yang lalu-lalang meninggalkan tempat konser, aku terpaku pada sosok yang baru saja melewatiku tanpa sadar jika aku ada dihadapannya tadi. Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku? Tidak pentingkah aku dihadapanmu ini? Kau sama sekali tidak tersenyum ataupun menyapaku bahkan kau melewatiku begitu saja. Kenapa?!

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Author note's**

**Hello! Vee balik lagi nih difandom ini, membawakan suatu ff yang cetar membahana loh! /buagh /plak**

**Seperti biasa untuk pair saya sembunyikan dulu hohoho**

**Mari kita menebak-nebak siapakah pair yang akan saya bawa kali ini hoho**

**Kalian juga bisa nebak siapa sih cowo yang ditaksir Sakura sampai se-begitunya www~**

**Sebenernya ini ff remake dari seorang author dari fandom ini, aku ubah sedikit ceritanya biar gak sama banget, buat judulnya juga aku ubah ke lain bahasa**

**Tapi tenang, aku udh ijin kok XD**

**Yosh! Sampe disini aja basa-basinya.**

**RnR please~**


End file.
